Desire
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: Follow a few of marks and jacks sexual adventures including when the scar bob for life.
1. Chapter 1

Jack turned in bed to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking into his blue ones. "Morning Mark." He said with a smile. Mark yawned and sat up running his hair through his floof. Jack just sat up slightly and took in the sight of his long term boyfriend in the gorgeous morning light. How beautifully the sun light reflected off of Mark's skin. Of course neither of them were wearing shirts so Jack could see all of Mark's scars. Mark was leaning back on his elbows so Jack scooted over to Mark and slid his arms down Mark's chest lazily somewhat embracing him. He put his head on marks shoulder and kissed a spot there randomly. He could basically hear Mark smirk. "Morning beautiful how'd ya sleep?" Mark asked. "I slept good. How bout you love?" Jack asked. "I always sleep better when I'm sleeping next to you." Mark said with a smile as Jack kissed his cheek. They were just sitting there like that for a few minutes enjoying each others company when they heard a strange noise. Turned out to be Jack's stomach growling. Mark decided to tease him a bit. "Hungry are we?" Mark asked his voice like velvet.

Jack blushed and nodded. "Pancakes?" Mark asked simply. "With blue berries?" Jack asked the blush growing a bit. "Yes we can add blue berries." Mark said with a small laugh. "Then pancakes sound perfect Mark." Jack said as he got a big got goofy smile on his face. Mark turned around a bit and cupped Jack's cheek with his hand. "I get my morning kiss first." He said as he slowly moved towards Jack's lips. Then when Jack thought he was taking to long to kiss him he quickly closed the distance between them crashing his lips on Mark's. Mark deepened the kiss slightly then started to pull away. Jack gave a small whine of protest to this. Mark smiled and messed with Jack's hair and got out of bed. He pulled a pair of blue jeans over his boxers and grabbed a light blue t shirt and pulled it over his head. Jack had already made the bed and was laying the clothes he was going to wear on said bed. Mark walked over to the Irishman and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "See you at breakfast." He said softly and left the room after giving Jack one more kiss on the cheek. Jack however had been looking at Mark's ass out of the corner of his eyes ever since Mark got up to get dressed. He thought to himself, _'What a fine piece of ass.'_ He grabbed his bathrobe and walked to the bathroom. On his way there he could already smell the blue berry pancakes. He opened the bathroom door and entered the pale blue room to take his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**He thought to himself,** _ **'What a fine piece of ass.'**_ **He grabbed his bathrobe and walked to the bathroom. On his way there he could already smell the blue berry pancakes. He opened the bathroom door and entered the pale blue room to take his shower.**

Jack stripped his clothes off and waited for the water to adjust to his liking. He entered the shower and sighed when the warm water hit his body, relaxing him. Jack reached for his apple shampoo and put a bit in the palm of his hand and washed his hair. He had finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard the shower curtain being opened and felt a cool breeze. He then felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Do you need something Mark?" Jack asked. "I want to _help_ you shower Sean." Mark said with a smile as his left hand traveled down to Jack's almost fully hard member. He gave it a few small strokes which in turn made gave give a small moan. "What were you doing while I was gone?" Mark whispered in Jack's ear stroking Sean's member at a painfully slow pace. "Mmmm..aaaa..rrrrr….kkkk…" Sean moaned out. "Yes Sean?" Mark asked playfully. "Faster please." Jack partially begged.

Mark pushed Jack up against the tile wall. He flipped jack around so his back was against the wall. He had a cute blush on his cheeks. "That's a lovely blush on you have on right now. It's a lovely shade of pink." Mark said as he got in between his boyfriend's legs and wrapped them around his waist. This made jack blush even more. Mark smirked and grinded his hips against Jack's. This causes their hard cocks to rub against each other which in turns causes them both to moan loudly. Jack titled his head which gave Mark access to his neck. Mark saw this and he bent his head down and started to suck, nip, and lick on Jack's neck. While Jack was distracted with Mark sucking on his neck, Mark's hand traveled down two their members and wrapped his hand around both of them and slowly stroked them. Jacked moaned louder and started to pant as Mark slowly got faster.

"Mark..." Jack moaned out. Mark smirked and started to roughly suck on a very sensitive part on Jack's neck "AH! MARK!" Jack moaned and ran

his fingers through Mark's wet hair. Mark smiled ad started to stroke their cocks faster. Jack moaned louder. "Mark..." Jack whined. "What do you want Sean? What do you want me to do?" Mark asked. "To stop teasing me." Jack said. "I don't have any lube babe, so it's gonna hurt a bit." Mark said as he traced Jack's hole with his fingers. "I could care less, I want you now." Jack said. Mark smiled and shoved to fingers into Jack. "AAHH!" Jack moaned out. Mark gave a proud smile when he looked at his boyfriend at his boyfriend. Drool was hanging out of Jack's mouth and he was moaning at the feeling of Mark's fingers inside him. "Ah! Mark! Stop teasing me!" Jack begged. Mark stopped stroking their cocks. "Are you sure?" Mark made sure. "Please Mark, I'm sure." Jack said.

Mark adjusted Jack and slowly entered him. Jack moaned as he felt Mark's cock fill him. "Ah Mark, you're so big. It feels so good." Jack moaned out. Mark gave a proud smirk. He started to roughly pound Jack. "OH! SHIT! AH! MARK! FUCK!" Jack moaned out as he grabbed Mark's biceps holding on for dear life. "Sean, you're so fucking tight." Mark moaned. Jack grabbed his cock and started to stroke it to match Mark's thrusts." "Fuck Mark! Gonna cum!" Jack moaned out. "Me too. Come with me babe." Mark said as he go to a few more thrust in before he came into Sean, while Sean came on their chest. "That was amazing." Jack panted out. "I totally agree." Mark said with a smile. Mark slide himself out of Jack and let Jacks legs back down.

 **I'm sorry if ya'w did not like the shower sex this time I promise their will be more chapter to come but in the mean time ask yourselves these questions…**

 **What's gonna happen next? What about the blueberry pancakes? Will they ever be eaten? HOW IS THIS STORY GOING TO END? Anyway thank you all for the review and the love, please I promise I will always update this if more reviews are left because I will then notice how many people actually like this and want me to upload more, so please leave a like if you enjoy it and enjoy the story till I update next.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **That was amazing." Jack panted out. "I totally agree." Mark said with a smile. Mark slide himself out of Jack and let Jacks legs back down.**

They finished washing each other and got out of the shower. Instantly Jack smelled burning items. "Mark." Jack said. "Yeah Sean?" Mark asked. "Did you turn off the stove?" He asked. Mark froze. Jack quickly ran downstairs to see the kitchen ablaze. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Furious with Mark for doing such a thing ruining their brand new kitchen. He turned around to see Mark with a look of fear on his face. "Sean, I'm…" He started to say but Jack cut him off. "WHAT THE HELL MARK! WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT! WE SPENT SO MUCH GOD DAMN MONEY AND NOW FUCKING LOOK AT IT!" Jack screamed at Mark flailing his arms as he screamed. Mark was on the verge of tears. He hated it when he made Sean upset with him. He knows that Sean rarely gets angry like this but he is afraid that he pushed him to far this time. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Jack asked sternly. Mark just stood their slightly not saying a word.

This just pushed jack to the limit. "FINE YOU CAN KEEP YOUR ASS HERE I'M FUCKING LEAVING!" Jack screamed as he ran up the stairs and got dressed. It took Mark a minute to realize what just happened and he was about to run upstairs to apologize to jack but he was already too late. Jack had grabbed a few things and ran past Mark on the steps. Mark started to scream Jack's name trying to stop him but to no avail. "No Mark. Just no. I'm going to a hotel and I'll call you later. Maybe. Don't even think about following me Mark." Jack said as he got into his car. "Goodbye Mark." He said as he drove off leaving Mark alone.

 **I'M SORRY1 DON'T HURT ME! Cliff hanger. What will happen next in our love birds adventures? In the next chapter we get bob and wade in this. I'm really sorry about this being so short but a lot is going to happen in the next chapter. I'm sorry if the next chapter seems a little rushed, I really don't like it when these kind of situations happen and I know how its all going to end so I'm really excited to get it all uploaded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Goodbye Mark." He said as he drove off leaving Mark alone.**

Mark watched as Jack drove off. He fell to his knees and just started to cry. He did not mean too do that to the kitchen. It was an honest to god mistake. He felt so bad. How will jack ever forgive him? "He hates me. He will never love me." Mark says to himself. He shut the door and walked up to the bedroom. He just looked at everything. It just brought him more sadness. He walked to the closet to see half of Jack's clothes gone. "No." Mark said. "Why was I so stupid?" He asked himself. He put his clothes back on and grabbed on of Jack's oversized hoodie. He pulled it over his head and walked back downstairs. He walked to the nightmare of the kitchen and examined the damage. It was actually not very bad for what it could have been but still Mark was just angry with himself for what he did.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a few bottles of beer and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He smelled the hoodie to see if it would smell like his lover. It did. He opened the beer bottle and chugged it down. He did the same to the second one and within 10 minutes he was drunk stupid and he soon fell asleep snuggling into Jack's hoodie tears falling down his face. He soon felt someone's hand on his shoulder trying to wake him up. "Mark. MARK!" someone screamed. Marks eyes flew open and he bolted upright. "Sean?" He asked. But then his eyes focused and he saw Bob. "No, but he did send me here." Bob said.

Mark just sat there silently. Then all of the sudden, *SLAP*. He held his stinging cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK BOB!" Mark screamed. "That is for being and idiot." Jack is really upset. What the fuck did you do?" Bob asked. Mark just pointed to the kitchen. "Jesus Mark." Bob said. "SHUT UP I KNOW!" Mark screamed the tears starting to fall down his face. Mark curled up in a ball on the couch again and began to cry. Bob came back over to Mark and sat down next to him. "Mark I'm sorry I did not mean to make you cry." Bob said. "JUST FUCK OFF BOB! LEAVE!" Mark screamed at his close friend. "Mark…" Bob tired to say but Mark cut him off again. "LEAVE!" He screamed. Bob said no more and just left. Mark opened more beers and began to drink again.

He woke up to the smell of burnt plastic and a wicked hangover. "Fuck." Mark said as he sat up. He grabbed another beer and took some pain meds. He got on twitter and saw that Jack posted a tweet that he nor markipiler will be posting a video today. Mark knew that he was very drunk and should not respond but instead he tweeted back "Shut the hell up you don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do so go mind your own business." He said. Many people where like WHAT THE FUCK MARK? And what's going on with these two. But Jack privately messaged Mark that he needed to stop drinking and go sleep of the hangover. All Mark sent back was 'fuck you'. He got no reply.

5 day have past and Jack had still not come home and Mark had not uploaded a video. There were beer bottles everywhere on the ground and the kitchen still had not been fixed. "He's never coming back to me." Mark texted Bob and Wade. The only thing that he got back from the both of them was "Alright that's fucking it."

Meanwhile with Jack..

Bob and wade opened the hotel room door and shut it quickly locking it. They found the Irishman crying on the bed. Wade automatically started screaming. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PRIDEFUL FUCKING ASS UP AND GO SEE HIM I WILL PUNCH YOU AND TAKE MARK FOR MY FUCKING SELF." Wade threatened. This shocked both Bob and Jack. Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Wade. "What the hell are you talking about Wade?" He asked. "MARK'S BEEN DRINKING FOR 6 FUCKING DAYS STRAIGHT SINCE YOU LEFT THE HOUSE AND HE HAS MADE NO YOUTUBE VIDEO SINCE THEN EITHER!" Wade screamed. By now Jack had stopped crying but still looked down at his hands. "I cant go back their he hates me." Jack said sadly. Bob walked over to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Get. Your. Ass. Over. There. Right. Fucking. Now." He said in a deeply menacing voice. Jack jumped out of the bed and ran to his car and speeded down the road back home. Home, Jack deeply missed home.

 **Another cliff hanger I'm so sorry but I hope the story is getting good. Im really enjoying writing it. Well I will upload another one soon and I promise it will get happier.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**For those who are wondering no I did not forget that Mark has to take pills before he drinks I purposely made it that way so he would be in an even worse condition then he would have been. Now on with the story:**_

" **Get. Your. Ass. Over. There. Right. Fucking. Now." He said in a deeply menacing voice. Jack jumped out of the bed and ran to his car and speeded down the road back home. Home, Jack deeply missed home.**

While Jack raced home back in the hotel room with Bob and Wade, Wade looked at bob with slight terror in his eyes. "Jesus Bob I think you scared the shit out of him." Wade said. "It did better then you're threat. I don't think Jack took you seriously." Bob said as he sat down on the bed. Then he noticed something shinny on the bed. "Oh look Wade, Jack left his phone here." Bob said he picked up the phone and looked what jack was doing before they came in. It was his text messages to Mark. "Oh god Wade." Bob said. "What Bob?" Wade asked. "I never knew that they would both fall apart without each other." Bob said. "Then it's a good thing that we got in here when we did." Wade said. "Yeah I guess your right." Bob said. "Hey we should get his stuff out of here and back to him." Wade said. "Yeah." Bob agreed.

Meanwhile back with jack…..

Jack pushed on the brakes so hard when he reached the front of their house that you could hear a loud screech. Jack turned off the car and locked the door and ran inside the house. "MARK?" He screamed out as he opened the door. The smell of beer and burnt items hit him hard in the face. He covered his nose and closed the door. "Mark., Mark. It's Sean, Mark. Mark?" Jack called out. He walked into the living room to find Mark laying face first on the ground. "MARK!" Jack screamed as he ran over to the love of his life. He shook him. "Mark! Mark! PLEASE WAKE UP MARK! PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW!" Jack screamed out on the verge of tears. He flipped Mark over and put his ear to his mouth to make sure he was breathing. He was. "Oh thank god." Jack sighed. "Sean?" He heard. "Sean is that you?" He heard again. He looked down to mark, who was half unconscious. "Mark, I'm right here Mark." Jack said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I missed you Sean. Please don't go." Mark said. "I'm not going to go anywhere Mark, I promise, I will never leave again." Jack said. This made mark give a small smile before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Then out of no where paramedics were coming into the room while Jack tried to tell them what was going on. He wanted to tell his lover not to worry and he tried to fight the blackness trying to consume him, but someone was trying to ask him questions and they kept shaking him. "Sean, I want Sean." Mark managed to get out before the blackness consumed him. "…Sean…."

 **Sorry another cliff hanger, but as you can tell by the way I'm uploading that you wont have to wait very long to read the next chapter. It's because I have such big plans for this and I'm so excited to get it all done and I can't wait to see all the reactions. Until next time have a good day you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Sean, I want Sean." Mark managed to get out before the blackness consumed him. "…Sean…."**

Mark awoke to an unfamiliar room and loud noises in his ear, and something tight gripping onto his hand. He let his eyes adjust to the light and he saw that he was in a hospital room. He looked to his side to see his boyfriend Sean holding his hand asleep in a chair. He smiled. He was about to wake him up but he heard someone make a sound. He looked at the door to see Bob and Wade looking at him with relived faces. Bob walked over to him and whispered, "Don't wake Jack up he finally fell asleep. He has not left this room since you were brought here." Bob said. "Oh, how long have I been out?" Mark asked. "About 9 hours." Wade said. "Oh god." Mark said as tears started to roll down his face. "Don't cry." He heard someone say. He looked down to see Jack half awake. "Don't cry Mark, it's my fault that I said those things to you and that I got that mad. I'm so sorry. I love you Mark, I love you so much." Jack said as he faded back into sleep.

"I'll go get the nurse." Wade said as he left the room. Bob just sat in the corner waiting for Wade to come back. "You drank so much and ate so little food it really fucked you up Mark. You also owe a very large apology to your views their very worried about you." Bob said as he pulled out a camera. "Yeah you're right." Mark said. "He can record as soon as I am done checking him." A female voice said. It was the nurse. "Thank you very much." Mark said. The nurse was very careful about how she checked Mark's movements and what not to make sure she did not wake Jack. "You sure have one hell of a boyfriend. Be good to him." She said as she finished the exam. "I will." Mark said.

"I'm ready to record Bob." Mark said. Bob started the camera and Mark started his intro. "Hello everybody! My name is Markipiler and I'm sorry. I am sorry for being absent these past few days. Some very personal things happened and I did not take it well and I made some very big mistakes. I regret them all deeply and I only hope that you all can forgive me. I am getting better and I should be fine for Pax prime in the next few weeks." Mark started saying, then he felt Jack move. "Mark?" Jack asked. Mark pointed at the camera and smiled. Jack smiled and waved and went back to sleep on Mark's arm. "We are all doing better and I will be posting some more updates soon. Once again I am so sorry for my behavior the last few days. I really do mean it. And as always I will see you in the next video. Bye bye." Mark said as he concluded the vlog.

"Good job Mark." Wade said. "Yeah, I guess so." Mark said. "Hey Mark." Jack started to say. "Yeah Sean?" Mark asked. "Can I come up and cuddle with you?" Jack asked with a blush. Mark just gave him a warm smile. "Get up here ya goof." Mark said. Mark moved his arm so Jack could come up and snuggle right next to him. Once Jack got settled he put his arm back around the male and gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead. Mark looked up to see Bob and Wade had already left the room to give them their alone time. "Sean I'm so..." Mark started to say but Jack stopped him. "Don't Mark. I know you're sorry, it was an honest mistake and I went completely overboard. I'm the one that should be saying sorry." Jack said.

Mark was about to retort but he decided against it. "I love you Sean." He said. Jack looked at him and smiled. "I love you too ya big goober." Jack said. Mark kissed him again and they sat there in comfortable silence until jack spoke up one last time. "I already have people fixing up the kitchen by the way." He said. "Alright, I'll try not to set it on fire this time. I promise." Mark said as they both slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms.

 **Alright guys, it's not a cliff hanger this time. I will try to continue the 2 chapters a day thing if I can I have to come up with the next chapter which will more likely be a time skip or something like that and then it gets really juicy again, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **I already have people fixing up the kitchen by the way." He said. "Alright, I'll try not to set it on fire this time. I promise." Mark said as they both slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms.**

Jack woke up to the bright lights of the hospital room. "Well I'm glad to see your finally awake now." He heard someone say. He looked up to see Mark smiling down at him. "Hi." Jack said sleepily. Mark kissed the crown of his skull. "When did the nurse say I could leave?" Mark asked jack. "In three days." Jack said. "It's going to be a long three days." Mark says.

 **Sorry I'm going to be lazy and do a time skip. Don't hate me.**

Jack opened the door to their house and he was shocked. "Oh my god." He said. "What's wrong Sean?" Mark asked as he pushed past his boyfriend. Then he saw the house. It looked great. The kitchen had been repaired and the carpets on the living room floor where Mark was found had been clean as well, and it looked like the house had got a whole new paint job as well. "SURPRISE!" They heard someone scream. They look into the living room to see Bob, Wade, Mandy, Molly, Arin, Dan, and Suzzy. "What in the world are you guys doing here?" Jack asked. "We redid your house for you guys." Dan said. Mark and Jack's jaws just dropped. "The looks on your faces are absolutely priceless." Arin said. "Well go check out your house you guys." Mandy said. Jack went upstairs and looked at the master bedroom. It looked just like the old bedroom but the paint was just brighter and not dulled out. "Your clothes are back in here too." He heard Bob say. "Thank you all so much." Jack said.

"It's not a problem Sean." Suzzy said. Jack turned around and hugged the girl. "Well we will let you two get re-acquainted with each other. We will see you at Pax Prime in a week." Wade said as he dragged everyone out of the house. The statement made Jack blush a bit. Mark smiled at this. Once they left Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and whispered in his ear, "Why don't I bottom this time. I really wanna ride your big cock this time. Is that okay with you?" He whispers seductively in Jacks ear. Jack turned very red when Mark said this but the thought of Mark on top of him riding his cock turned him on so much. "Bedroom, now." Jack said as he grabbed Marks arm. Mark smiled and picked Jack up bridal style, and carried him up the stairs into the bedroom.

Mark dropped Sean on the bed and closed the door. Sean a little confused because he thought Mark would be straddling his waist right now however Mark was there standing in front of him with a playful smirk on his face. Jack sat up and leaned back on his elbows. "Mark, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Well Sean, I thought I would give you a little show before we started." Mark said and he started to take off his shirt. Jack's eyes went wide and he felt himself get a little hard. Mark took note of this and smiled as he continued to strip for his lover. The more clothes he pulled off his body the harder Sean got. Once he was finished he looked at Sean. "Don't you think it's your turn?" He said. Jack quickly got up and stripped himself of his clothes and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Mark pushed him back a bit so jack was sitting completely on the bed his legs dangling over the side and Mark climbed into his lap their erections rubbing against each other. "Ah!" Jack moaned as Mark rubbed them again. "Fuck, Mark." Jack said as he gripped Marks hips. "Where is the lube at Sean?" Mark asked. "Should be top drawer." Jack said as he smacked Mark's ass. Mark moaned at this and tired to get to the lube.

He eventually got it and handed it to Jack. Jack grabbed it and he put a small amount on his fingers and traced his hole with his fingers. Mark moaned as he grinded their erections together. Jack smiled and smacked his ass again. Jack grabbed Marks chin and kissed him hard on the lips. While Mark was distracted with Jack kissing him, Jack pushed a finger into Mark's hole. Mark moaned into the kiss at the feeling of Jack's finger in him. Jack started to stroke their erections as he added another finger into Mark. "AH! Sean!" Mark moaned out. "What Mark?" Jack asked. "I want to ride your big thick cock." Mark moaned out. Jack smiled and pulled his fingers out of Mark. Mark got off of him and Jack sat back to where he was when Mark was stripping for him. Mark lubed up Jack's cock and straddled his waist. "Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked. "Yes I'm sure Sean." Mark said as he lowered himself down onto Jack's cock. "Ah! Fuck! Sean, your so god damn big." Mark moaned as he took Sean to the hilt. "Oh god Mark, you feel so good." Sean moaned as he grabbed Mark's hips. Mark slowly lifted himself up and when Sean was almost out of him completely he slammed himself back onto Sean. "AH!" Mark moaned. Sean through his head back and cursed.

Mark kept doing this till he got nice and normal pace, but it was to slow for Sean. He smirked and smacked Mark's ass again. He gripped Mark's hips even tighter surely leaving bruises, and helped Mark go much faster making Mark moan much louder. "Mark, your really testing my limits here." Sean said tempted to flip Mark over and pound his cute little ass. "You can take control if you want." Mark said. Sean flipped them around so Mark was lying on his back and Sean was over top of him. "Ready?" Sean asked. "Yeah." Mark said. Sean slowly pulled out of Mark and thrusted himself back in at a rapid pace. "AH SEAN! RIGTH THERE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Mark screamed out as he started to stroke his cock to match Jack's thrust. "Mark I'm gonna cum." Sean moaned out, "Me too!" Mark screamed. Jack got a few more thrust in before Mark came. The way Mark's tight hole clenched around him as he came drove Sean over the edge causing him to cum inside of Mark.

After they both had came, Jack pulled out of Mark making him hiss a bit and collapsed net to him on the bed. "I'm ready for a nap." Sean said as he pulled the covers over them and snuggled up against Mark. "Me too." Mark said as he turned around and kissed Jack's forehead. "I love you." He said "I love you too Mark." Jack said as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry for not updating as much I've been doing some things and I have not had time to upload so I gave you a nice extra long chapter this time. I hope you like it and ill be posting the next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **I'm ready for a nap." Sean said as he pulled the covers over them and snuggled up against Mark. "Me too." Mark said as he turned around and kissed Jack's forehead. "I love you." He said "I love you too Mark." Jack said as they both drifted off to sleep.**

Two weeks later…..

"Mark hurry up we don't want to miss our flight." Sean said as he ushered his boyfriend through the airport. "Sean, it's too early to be this excited." Mark groaned out as he followed the excited Irishman through the airport. They raced to the plane taking them to Seattle Washington for Pax prime. They got to their terminal and only had to wait about ten minutes before they had to board the plane. It was a nice flight. Sean had fallen asleep on Mark's shoulder during the flight and it was a smooth ride and not a hassle getting off the plane. Mark called a cab over once they got their luggage and gave the driver directions to the hotel Mark, Bob, Wade, Sean, Molly, and Mandy were all staying at. Mark and Sean were to share a room together, Bob and Mandy had their own room and then wade and molly shared a room together.

Mark opened the hotel door and walked in and let Sean pass him and he shut the door. Sean immediately found the bed and flopped onto it exhausted. Mark laid on top of him tired as well. "Ugh Mark get off me, you're heavy." Sean grunted. "No, you're soft." Mark says as he snuggles into his lovers shoulder. Sean used his strength to flip them and he snuggled against Mark's chest. "Hey Mark. I love you." Sean said as he looked into Mark's brown eyes. "I love you too Sean. I love you very much." Mark said as he slowly moved towards Sean's face. Sean let him close the distance getting a small kiss. Mark stood up not breaking the kiss with Sean and he stripped Sean's shirt off of him and laid him back onto the bed. "Oh my god, you're so beautiful." Mark said as he kissed down Sean's chest. "Mark you are wearing to many clothes." Sean said as he started to tug at Mark's shirt.

Mark stopped and looked at his watch. "Sean we only have an hour and a half to get ready for the first day of Pax. Why don't we shower together, change clothes, and go get something to eat. How does that sound?" Mark asked. "That sounds great to me." Sean said then smirked. "Last one to the bathroom has to bottom tonight!" Jack said as he ran to the bathroom. Mark ran after him and actually beat him to the bathroom and won. "Looks like your cute little ass is the one that's getting the pounding tonight." Mark said with a smile ass he wrapped his arm around Sean's waist and squeezed his ass just a small bit. "You know I don't care either way. I'm just happy you have been here for me since I broke up with my old girlfriend. I absolutely love ya Mark." Sean said as he hugged Mark. Mark smiled as he hugged Sean back. "Come on lets get undressed for our shower." Mark said as he took off his shirt while Sean turned on the water and adjusted it.

They stripped out of the rest of their clothes and got in the shower. "Oh wow, two shower heads. This is nice." Mark said as he stood under one of the shower heads. "You're telling me." Sean said as he washed his hair. They both showered with few kisses given here and there but nothing major. They both got out and dried off. Sean walked out of the bathroom while Mark started to do his hair, to get dressed. He picked out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and put them on and a pair of black sneakers. While he was getting dressed Mark had come out of the bathroom and had picked out a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt. They grabbed their keys, phones, and wallets and left the room to go eat. They found a nice little restaurant and ordered their food. They had just ordered burgers and fries and some water. Jack looked around the restaurant; it was a nice little place. The two just chatted away about their friends and what they think the con is going to be like. They got their food and enjoyed it fully.

"How much longer do we have until the con starts?" Jack asked Mark. "Bout ten minutes." Mark said. They walked hand in hand down the street back to the hotel where the con was being held. Once they got back to the hotel they meet up with Bob, Wade Molly, Mandy and everyone else. "Sup guys?" Jack asked as he gave everyone hugs. "Nothing much." Wade said. Once the con had started they had their signings and then their panel afterwards. They had a good hour break between the signing and the panel so they could go around and look at the con and eat food. During the panel one of the guests actually had a large plushie sword and gave it to Jack which in turn caused Jack to chase Mark around the stage with it.

He actually got Mark in the head with it and Mark pretended to cry so Jack gave him a soft kiss where he hit him and the septipiler fangirls went nuts. They had gone public about their relationship a month after they got together so everyone knew about it and that was almost three years ago now. Now during those three years there were many times when they interrupted each others recording, wither it be just to say hi or to make sure the other one was okay. The thought brought him back to one incident when Mark was extremely horny and Sean was recording a game and Mark just walked in and started to kiss him, which turned into a make out session, which then turned into a make out session including hand jobs in the middle of recording. Jack remembered how much of a hot mess he looked when he had gotten back to recording. The whole memory made him a bit hard so while Bob and Wade were answering some questions so this gave Jack a chance to go to Mark and get him a little excited.

He walked over to Mark and sat down next to him. "Do you remember the one time when you walked in on me recording and you kissed me and we both made out and gave each other a hand job while we did it? I do" Sean whispered into Mark's ear. This made the half Korean blush and get a boner. "Sean…" Mark started to say but Jack went off to answer some questions leaving Mark with a boner. Jack was in the middle of telling a story when Mark came over to Jack, who's mic was very close to his face, and Mark semi whispered in his ear that Jack's little ass was totally getting pounded tonight….. And all of it was picked up by the microphone Jack was holding up. This made Jack very red because the septipiler fans go bat shit crazy while Mark and Bob laughed at Jack's reaction. "Mark…" Jack half whined. "You're welcome for the heads up." Mark said with a big laugh.

 **Okay guys that's the end of this chapter. Within the next few chapters, I will be having one chapter just one chapter where Wade and Molly have sex. So I hope you enjoy it. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **You're welcome for the heads up." Mark said with a big laugh.**

The rest of the panel went off without a hitch and they had a lot of fun. Once the panel was over they all went out to eat dinner. The entire time they were out Mark just looked at Jack with hungry in his eyes. Once they got back to the hotel, Mark did not even get a chance to see if Wade or Bob had rooms near them he just grabbed Jack's arm and ran very fast to their hotel room. Once they entered the hotel room, it was all over for Jackaboy.

Mark pinned him against the door and kissed him, roughly grinding their hips together. Sean went to wrap his arms around Mark's neck however Mark had different plans. He grabbed Sean's wrist and pinned them up high over his head and held them there with one hand while he used the other one to spread Sean's legs apart. He started to kiss down Sean's neck while he grabbed Sean's cock through his jeans, causing Sean to moan loudly. Then all the sudden Sean's phone went off. Mark grabbed it and looked at the messages. It was from Wade. "Keep it down in there you guys me and molly are right next door and we don't want to hear that. And don't forget Bob and Mandy are across the hall. The message made Mark laugh loudly. He sent back "wade I warn you Sean is not a quiet lover." Love mark. He could hear Wade groan. "Mark?" Sean asked. Mark turned to Sean and smirked. " .Now." He said.

Sean quickly ran over to the bed as Mark turned off both phones. Mark took off his shirt and climbed above Sean, settling himself in between Sean's leg's and kissed him hungrily causing Sean to moan loudly into the kiss. Mark slid his tongue into Sean's mouth and they both started to fight for domination in the kiss. Mark rubbed their clothed erections together, causing them both to moan. "Fuck Mark." Sean panted out. Mark smiled as he looked at Sean. "Do you really want to?" He asked as he squeezed Sean's ass. "Yes please." Sean said with a moan. Mark grabbed the lube form his suite case as Sean stripped. He threw the bottle on the bed and stripped himself of his own clothes and climbed back onto the bed.

He lubed up his fingers and started to prep Sean. He curled his fingers against Sean's prostate causing Sean to moan loudly. Mark deemed him ready and prepped enough so he lubed up his cock and slowly entered Sean. "My god Sean. No matter how many times he have sex your still so fucking tight." Mark said as he filled Sean up to the hilt. "Shut up. That's embarrassing." Sean said turning red. Mark smiled at this and started to roughly pound into Sean. "AH! FUCK! MARK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GO SLOW." Sean said screamed as Mark hit his sweet spot over and over again. "No. Not after what you pulled during the panel. I told you I was going to pound your little ass." Mark said as he grabbed Sean's cock and started stroking it. "AH!" Sean moaned out. Mark then bent down and wrapped his mouth around Sean's nipple and started to suck and bite it. "OH MY GOD FUCK!" Sean screamed out as he gripped the sheets. Mark started to thrust faster. Sean was being over stimulated. "FUCK MARK! I'M GONNA CUM!" He screamed out.

Mark got even faster and e let go on Sean's nipple. "I'm close too." He moaned out and then went back to Sean's nipple. "Mark! AH! FUCK! Feels so good!" Sean moaned out as he gripped the sheet tighter. "MMMAAARRRKKK!" Sean screamed as he came onto both of their chest. It only took mark a few more thrusts before he came into Sean with a loud moan. "Oh god Mark." Sean panted out. "You really liked that huh?" Mark asked as he pulled out of Sean. "You totally over stimulated me during that ya know." Sean said as Mark pulled the covers over them and turned their phones back on. Jack had like ten messages from Wade. The first one read 'that's not being quiet you guys.' The second one read, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP! We don't need to hear that!' Then there was "QUIT SHAKING TH GOD DAMN HOTEL BED YORU GONNA FUCKING BREAK IT!" Then the last one was "Great now Molly expects me to bang her senseless now. Thanks for the pressure jerks.'

Jack showed the messages to Mark and they both laughed loudly. They put their phones back on the nightstand and the cuddled up against each other. A while later when they were both quiet, that's when they heard it. The moaning. "Oh god." They both said.

 **Okay so the next chapter will be molly and wade having sex. Sorry it has been taking me a while to upload I have been doing a lot of other stuff so I try to make the chapters longer for you so you can enjoy it more. Until next time enjoy the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack showed the messages to Mark and they both laughed loudly. They put their phones back on the nightstand and the cuddled up against each other. A while later when they were both quiet, that's when they heard it. The moaning. "Oh god." They both said**.

"Fuck Mark." They heard Sean moan from the other side of the wall. "Oh my god will they just shut the fuck up." Wade groaned as he tried to ignore the moans. "Ya know we could always drown them out if we want." Molly said with a wink and a slight blush. "How so?" Wade asked, not sure about what she was saying. Then Molly climbed over Wade and straddled his hips and gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh." Wade said getting hard at the sight of Molly. She was in one of Wade's t shirts and a pair of blue lace panties. "Whatdaya say?" Molly asked moving her hips a bit. "Oh god Molly. Fuck! You're grinding against my cock. Fuck!" Wade groaned as he grabbed Molly's hips. "Is that a yes?" Molly asked. Wade grabbed her chin, pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance and Molly gave it to him without hesitance. Wade slid his tongue against Molly's, in a heated battle with their tongues.

He moved his hands from Molly's hips down to her ass and gave her a soft squeeze which caused Molly to moan into the kiss. They pulled away from each other panting. Wade started to kiss her neck, leaving small marks on her neck. Wade started to suck on a sensitive spot on her neck making her moan louder. Wade let go of Molly's ass and he let one hand travel down to her pussy. He slid his hand into her blue lace panties and slowly stroked her wet lips, causing Molly to shudder against him. Molly pulled away from him and took off her shirt revealing a blue lace bra to match her panties. Then she started to tug at Wade's shirt. So Wade pulled his hand out of her underwear and helped her get his shirt off. Once she got it off of him she moved down to where she was face to face with Wade's clothed boner. She undid the button and she pulled down the zipper with her teeth causing Wade to get an even harder.

Molly pulled his jeans along with his black boxers off of him. She smiled at how hard Wade was, and she slowly started to stroke the cock. Wade moaned out at the touch. Molly then gave the head a small lick and was very happy with the reaction she got from Wade. "Oh god, Mmmooolllyyyy." Wade moaned out. She started to slowly suck on the head of his cock and she took him in her mouth little by little till she had him up to the hilt and she started to bob her head up and down. She moaned a little causing Wade to grip the sheets and curse.

"Okay Molly, I'm sick of this, go grab a condom so I can fuck the living day light out of you." Wade groaned. Molly jumped off the bed and grabbed a condom out of her purse and ran back onto the bed. She threw the condom to Wade and she stripped herself of her underwear. Once she was stripped Wade ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up laughing. Good news is Molly was laughing too. He smiled and threw her gently on the bed and climbed over her.

Molly laughter stopped because Wade and thrusted two fingers into her, making her moan. Wade thought that he had got their train of thought back onto the sex they were about to have so he threw the condom on and slowly entered Molly. Once he got all the way in her he groaned. "Oh my god Molly you are so tight." He said as he gripped the pillows. "Move already damnit." Molly said. Wade obeyed her orders and started to thrust in and out of Molly at a very fast pace. Molly moaned out Wade's name and she grabbed his biceps. "Fuck!" Molly cursed and threw her head back on the pillows surrounding her. Wade smiled at this and went faster. Now Molly was a moaning mess underneath of him and he was sure the bed was rocking. "Oh god! Wade!" Molly moaned out as her grip tightened on Wade's arm.

Wade continued to thrust in and out of Molly at a fast pace, getting faster each time she moaned out his name. "Wade! I'm gonna cum!" Molly screamed out. "I'm close too Molly!" Wade moaned out as his thrust became uneven and erratic. During this time Molly moaned and screamed out Wade's name until they both came together. Wade pulled out of Molly and threw the condom away and climbed back in the bed with her and he threw the covers over them. Wade laid down on his back and Molly snuggled up on Wade's chest using him as a pillow. Wade wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed the top of her head. "That was fun." Molly said. "Yeah and it looks like those two finally shut up and went to bed." Wade said slowly drifting off to sleep. Molly heard snoring and looked up to see Wade fast asleep. _"God I love this man."_ She thought to herself as she let the steady beat of Wade's heart lull her to sleep.

 **I'M SORRY! I know this one kinda sucks and it look me forever to write it. I had the worst writers block trying to write this chapter and it really took a toll on me but I eventually found the right type of music to help me write this and it saved the day. I'm sorry for not updating so much I've been really busy and suck but I promise that I will try to be better about it! Until next time! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **God I love this man."**_ **She thought to herself as she let the steady beat of Wade's heart lull her to sleep. This is a really long one for you. Enjoy.**

Jack woke up to the sound of snoring. He turned his head to see Mark completely asleep. He slid out of Mark's embrace and stood up. He looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was 8:30. Jack sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand and looked at Mark. He put his hand on Mark's shoulder and shook him gently. "Gah!" Mark said startled. "Time to wake up Mark." Jack said with a smile as he tore the sheet off of Mark. "Sean... I don't want to get up." Mark whined. "Get up Mark, come on." Jack said as he started to pull on Mark's arm. With a groan Mark sat up and yawned. Jack smiled at how Mark's hair stuck up in different angles, when his phone started to ring. It was Bob. Jack answered the call with a hi.

"Hey Jack, I just called Wade and we are gonna go to the same restaurant we went to last night, and we're going to go get breakfast before the convention. Do you want to come with us?" Bob asked. "Yeah Bob, that sounds like a lot of fun. When are we gonna meet up and where?" Jack asked. "The lobby maybe the hallway if we see each other, but were gonna leave in 45 minutes, Wade still has to get Molly up." Bob said. "Sounds good Bob, see ya then." Jack said. "K, bye!" Bob said as they both hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Mark asked. "We are going to go meet Bob, Wade, Molly and Mandy in the lobby to go out for breakfast in 45 minutes." Jack said as he went to their suitcases so he could pick out their clothes for the day.

Jack grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans for Mark and a pair of light blue boot cut jeans for him. He grabbed Mark's lucky red flannel shirt and laid it out with Mark's jeans. He then grabbed his plain black long sleeve shirt and threw that with his jeans. "You wanna take a shower first?" Jack asked Mark. "Nah you can go first." Mark said. So Jack went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He took his clothes off and put them on the counter top. He opened the shower curtain and got in the shower. Once the hot water hit his back it made him moan loudly. "Mmmm... This feels so good after the pounding that Mark gave me last night." Jack said quietly. Jack found the soap and proceeded to with his shower.

Meanwhile with Mark

Mark laid in the bed waiting for Jack to get out of the shower when he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and turned the video camera. "Hello everybody, my name is Markipiler and were gonna play a prank on Jack." Mark said as he got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. In his way there he explained the plan. "So Jack is in the shower and we're gonna scare him." So Mark quietly opened the bathroom door and walked in on Jack. He walked up to the shower curtain and gripped the edge. He pulled it open quickly while shouting *Boo!* Of course Jack screamed like a girl while Mark laughed. "Jesus Christ Mark!" Jack yelled at Mark. Mark smiled and gave Jack a quick kiss and left. He ended the recording and edited the video and uploaded it. Once the video was up on youtube Mark went to check twitter.

Shortly after Mark uploaded the video Jack got out of the shower. "Sup Sean?" Mark asked as he ran his eyes over Jack who only had a towel wrapped very low around his hips. "You fucking suck." Jack said as he placed his hands on his hips. Mark smirked at this statement as he got an idea. He swiftly grabbed jack and pinned him against the wall. This startled Jack, and the closeness of the two made him blush. "Mark what are you doing?" Jack asked. Mark just smiled at the blush on Jacks face. Without another word Mark dropped too his knees and ripped the towel from Jack's waist. "Mark!" Jack moaned out as Mark wrapped his mouth around his cock. Mark gave a little moan causing vibrations to go around Sean's cock. "Oh fuck Mark!" Sean moaned out as he grabbed Marks hair making Mark take more of his cock into his mouth.

Mark happily took more of Sean's cock in his mouth sucking harder on his cock. This made Sean moan even louder. Mark kept this up till he reached the base of Sean's cock and he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. "Fuck Mark!" Sean moaned out. Mark started to pick up the pace and suck harder on the cock in his mouth. He gripped the base and he started to stroke his cock while he sucked on the head bringing Jack over the edge. "Ah! SHIT! MARK! CUMMING!" Sean moaned out as he came into Mark's mouth. Mark happily swallowed every drop. Once Sean was done Mark let go of his cock with a loud pop. Mark smiled at the look on Sean's face. "You enjoy that?" Mark asked as Sean slid down the wall becoming eye level with Mark. "That was unexpected and great." Sean said with a smile. "I'm glad. I'm going to go take my shower." Mark said as he stood up. "Wait Mark," Sean started to say. Mark looked at him. "Yeah?" Mark asked. "Help me up please." Sean asked as he held up his arms like a child waiting to be picked up. Mark smiled at this, and grabbed Sean's hands and lifted him up. "Thanks love." He said.

Jack gave him a small kiss on the cheek and pulled on his boxers. "I'm going to go take my shower." Mark said as he walked into the bathroom. "Okay don't take to long we only have about 20 minutes left." Jack said. "Alright I won't be too long I promise." Mark said as he turned the shower on and got in. Jack got dressed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a smaller towel and started to dry his hair. Once if his hair was dry enough he started to brush his teeth. Shortly after he started to brush his teeth Mark had gotten out of the shower. "Hey Sean hand me a towel please." Mark asked as he held out his hand. Jack grabbed a towel and gave it to Mark. Mark dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist. Then he just wanted something special from Jack, "Hey Sean come here please." Mark said. Jack walked over to Mark. "Turn around." Mark said. Jack turned around. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and put his head on his shoulder. "I love you." Mark said holding Jack tightly. "I love you too." Jack said. "Wanna take a picture? Make all the fangirls go crazy?" Mark asked with a smile. "Yeah let's do it in the mirror." Jack said.

They walked over to the mirror and Sean pulled out his phone. Mark wrapped his arms around Sean and put his head back on Sean's shoulder. Sean smiled and took the picture. "Hey, give me a kiss." Sean said. So Mark flipped Sean around and cupped his face with his hands. Mark stared into Sean's ice blue eyes and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips. Sean wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted only a few minutes when Sean broke the kiss. "Okay Mr. Romantic, go get dressed so we can go meet everyone for breakfast." He said. "Okay." Mark said as he went back into the bedroom. He put his boxers on and got dressed while Jack waited in the other room. Once he finished getting dressed he went and did his hair and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and stopped. He opened his suit case and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "Maybe we can do it today." He said to himself. He put the box in his pocket and left the bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as Mark went out into the living space. "Yeup, lets go." Mark said. They left the hotel room and made sure the door was locked and they walked down the hallway. They were almost at the elevator when they heard someone call their names behind them. "Mark! Jack! Wait up!" Someone yelled. The two looked behind them and saw Wade and Molly, Molly running towards them. "Hey Molly!" Jack said as Molly stopped in front of him. "Well Bob and Mandy must be downstairs already." Wade said. "Yeah come on lets go! I am starving." Jack said. Once the elevator was at their floor they got on and hit the button for the lobby. "Ya know, I have always wanted to press all the buttons on the elevator and run out and make people stuck." Jack said. "Don't even think about it Jack. You're not doing it." Molly said. "Yes mom." Jack said disappointed.

Once they got down to the lobby, they left the elevator to find Bob and Mandy. They found them immediately thanks to Bob's height. The two saw them and waved. "Hurry up you guys!" Mandy said. They walked over to them and gave them hugs. "Hurry guys! I'm starving." Jack said. "Okay wait, we have to find out who is driving." Bob said. They had rented a SUV that has three rows of seats so they all can fit in it. "I don't drive." Jack said so he was not it. "I'll do it." Wade said. "Then that means Wade and Molly in the front, Bob and Mandy in the middle then Jack and I in the very back." Mark said. "I'm cool with that." Jack and Bob said at the same time. So they went out and found their truck in the parking lot, once they found it Bob handed Wade the keys so they could unlock it.

Wade unlocked the car and he and Molly got into the front seat. Bob pulled back the seats so Jack and Mark could climb into the back. Once they were all in, and Wade found his way out of the parking lot, they were on their way to the restaurant. It only took them a few minutes to get there even though if they had walked it would have taken much much longer to get there. They all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They got a booth and ordered their drinks. "I can't decide wither to get a Belgium waffle with chocolate chips in it or eggs and bacon." Jack said. "I think I am going to get an omelet with bacon." Mark said. Wade who was right next to Mark looked at Mark. He leaned over and whispered into Mark's ear, just loudly enough to where everyone at the table can hear. "I can't believe that your actually hungry, after all, I'm pretty sure you had plenty of meat, sucking Jack's cock this morning." He whispered. Molly's apple juice almost came out of her nose when she heard Wade say that.

"Shut up Wade." Mark said with a blush. Wade looked at Jack to see the Irishman hiding his face in the menu. "Yeah Wade shut up, were about to get food, no one wants to hear that." Bob said. "You both were too loud last night, so quit bitchin, we had to listen to our best friends having sex twice, it was not a good night." Bob said. Now molly was the one hiding, but she was hiding behind Wade's arm, her face was bright red. "I think I'm going to get the waffle with a side of bacon, what are you gonna get Mandy? You've been pretty quiet this entire time." Jack said quickly changing the subject and to someone who was not in the other conversation at all. The two of them were at the end of the booth so if need be they could both get away from the table if need be. "I think I'm going to get a pancake with strawberries. Oh and you don't have to worry about me being quiet, it's just the fact that the coffee has not kicked in yet." Mandy said with a smile. "Sounds yummy." Jack said returning the smile.

At that moment the waitress came over and took their orders. They were just talking about the convention and what they were going to do today when Jack felt someone tug on his shirt. Jack looked down and his heart absolutely melted at what he saw. There were two young children a boy and a girl, about 7 and 8 years old, with jacksepticeye t-shirts on. "Excuse me mister, are you Jacksepticeye?" The girl asked. "Why yes I am." Jack said as he got out of the booth and on to his knees. "What could I do for you two this morning?" Jack asked. "We were wondering if we could get a hug and if you could sign our shirts please." The boy asked. "Yeah that's not a problem, do you guys want a picture too? Where's your mommy we can have her take the picture if you like." Jack asked. "I'm there mother." A women said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said as he held out his hand for her too shake and she did. "Now what are your names little ones?" Jack asked.

"My name is James." The little boy said. "And I'm Kat!" The little girl said with a big smile. "Well its nice too meet you James and Kat. Come on lets take tat picture." Jack said with a smile. They went up next to him and they each hugged his sides as their mother took the picture. Once Jack got one for his instagram the kids gave him a white sharpie and he signed their shirts. He gave them one last hug and told them how much he loved meeting them and they went on their way. Once he sat back down Molly was the first to speak up. "Jack your adorable with little kids; you would make a great father." She said. "Ya really think so?" Jack asked. "Yeah totally." Molly said. Mark felt the inside of his pocket for the little blue box. He bite his lip in thought. He was about to take action and go through with his plan but instead the food they ordered came and he pushed the thought into the back of his head.

 **Okay guys I know this is a kinda bad place to end but it has been a very long chapter and it is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys like it and I hope it makes up for the two weeks that I have not posted I have been really busy and such, and I'm not sure if the next chapter will be as long. I don't think it will. But hey leave a review if you liked the long chapter and if it was good. I would really like that because when you guys leave a review saying about how much you want more of the story it really motivates me to upload much more. Until next time, enjoy the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 the end

**He was about to take action and go through with his plan but instead the food they ordered came and he pushed the thought into the back of his head.**

They ate in silence for a short amount of time before they saw Tyler walking over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" He said as he reached the group. "Oh Tyler I did not know you were going to be here." Jack said. "Oh did Mark not tell you? He is going to be joining us as usual." Bob said calmly. "Do you mind scooting over?" Tyler asked Jack. Jack nodded as he scooted over giving Tyler space to sit down. "How are you doing Jack? I saw you with the little kids. It was adorable." Tyler said. Jack blushed. "Well do let me keep you from eating, you gotta hurry we have ten minutes till the con starts." Tyler says. At this they all woof down their food and they paid the bill.

They all filed back into the car and went off for the con, Tyler driving behind them, with Jack and Mark. "Have you seen the floor yet?" Mark asked Tyler. "No not really but I do know that someone is selling five nights at Freddy's plushies. Including foxy." He said. "I want one." Jack said as soon as he heard the words come out of Tyler's mouth. "We will see if we can get you one. Remember, your going to get a shit ton of gifts as usual." Mark said with a smile. "I think they might have a ball pit as well." Tyler said. This made Jack's eye's light up.

Once they had reached the con they had gone in into the back so they would not get attacked by the fans. They just walked around the con, signing things and playing video games and took a bunch of pictures with fans. "Oh my god I'm having so much fun." Jack said after he took another picture with a fan. "Yeah?" Wade asked. "Yeah of course. I love hanging out with all of you guys!" Jack said with a smile. They walked around a bit signing more here and there. Then they got to their little tables to they could all sign. A little while later they all decided to go to one of the parties at the con.

They entered the concert hall with smiles on their faces, for they saw two of their other close friends, Felix and Ken. "Hey! Felix!" Jack called out. Pewds turned to see his friends and smiled. They raced over to him and enveloped him in a large group hug. "How the hell are ya Felix?" Jack asked shouting over the music. "I'm great! He there is a lounge for gaming youtubers. Do you guys want to head there?" Pewds asked. They all agreed that would be the nest for them and they all followed Felix and Ken there. Even though they were not down right by the band the music was still blaring. They walked around for a bit until they found the spot where everyone was dancing and they joined the crowd.

After a little while Felix and Ken went over to the bar and sat down next to there girlfriends. Eventually everyone just started grinding on their dance partners, Mark and Jack, along with Molly and Wade were no exception. Mark had his hands on Sean's hips, fingers gripping his navel. Mark gently pulled Jack back while thrusting his hips against Jack's ass. Jack had one of his arms bent back and he pressed marks head against his neck softly. Mark softly bit down on Jack's neck causing Jack to moan quietly, making, making Mark smirk. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel room and order some takeout." Mark whispered into Jack's ear. "Yeah I would like that Mark." Jack said with a smile.

They held each others hands as they left the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eyes, Mark saw all of their friends at the bar. "Hey Sean, stay here for a minute okay?" Mark asked. "Yeah no problem Mark." Jack said. Mark walked over to his friends and pulled out the small blue velvet box out of his pocket. "Hey guys." He said as he placed the box on the counter top. They all knew what it was. They had known that Mark had been wanting to ask Sean to marry him for the longest of times. However the day he was going to ask, he kinda caught the kitchen on fire. "When are you planning on doing it? You want to do it tonight?" Bob asking the question they all wanted to know. "I have no idea Bob." Mark said with a sigh. He opened the box so everyone could see the rings. Marzia was the first to speak up.

"Oh m gosh Mark! He will love it!" She said with a large smile. "You really think so?" Mark asked. "I have a question. Did you ask his parents?" Tyler asked. This made Mark think. "I will ask them tonight." Mark said. "Okay Mark, the rings are beautiful, Jacks parents love you, and most importantly Jack loves you." Wade said. "Yeah you're right." Mark said as he picked up the box and said goodbye to his friends. "Hey Mark one more thing," Ken started to say. "Do it privately then tell the fanbase." He said. Mark nodded and put the box in his pocket and walked back to Jack. "Is everything okay?" Jack asked Mark. "Yeup were all good. I just wanted to ask their opinion on something. It's no big deal." Mark said with a smiled and grabbed Jacks hand. "Okay let's go." Jack said.

They walked out of the con and started for their hotel. "Do you want to get a cab?" Mark asked. "Yeah sure." Jack said. They got a cab and were off to the hotel. They had a quiet ride there but they enjoyed it. Once they reached the hotel they paid the driver and walked into the hotel and went to their room. "It feels so good to be back in our little sanctuary." Jack said as he took off his coat. "Yeah let me see what menus the staff have left us." Mark said. Jack followed Mark and sat on the couch next to him. Jack laid down and put his head in Marks lap while mark looked at the menus. "This one looks good." Mark said showing Jack the menu for a Korean/Chinese food place.

"Yeah that one looks good." Jack said. While Jack ordered their food Mark walked through their apartment like hotel room, and into the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat lid. He dialed the number where he could reach Jack's parents and he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He only had to wait a few seconds before someone picked up. "Hello?" Mark heard Jack's mother ask. "Hello Mrs. Mcloughlin, it's Mark." He said. "Hello Mark, how are you?"She asked. "Well to be honest with you, I'm a little nervous; I have to ask you something." Mark said. "What is it Mark?" She asked. "Can I have permission to marry your son?" Mark asked. "Are you absolutely sure you want to marry Sean?" She asked. "Is he what you truly want?" She asked. "Yes I am positive. I have never been as happy as I have been with Sean then with anyone else." Mark said. "Then the answer is yes!" She said. "Thank you so much." Mark said.

He was about to say more but someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Mark are you alright in there?" He heard Sean ask. "Yeah Sean I'm alright. I'll be out in just a second." He said. "Okay the food is here by the way." Jack said. Mark said goodbye to Jack's parents and hung up the phone. As soon as he got out of the bathroom he was pinned down to the bed by Jack. "Why were you on the phone with my parents? And what were you talking to our friends about at the bar? You're scaring me Mark; just tell me what's going on." Jack asked. He sighed and let go of Mark and got off of him as Mark made a move to stand up. He helped Jack up off the bed. He grabbed a camera and set up a tripod and aimed it at the sunset. He turned the camera on and pressed record, he also brought his remote over so he could take a picture while it was still recording.

He grabbed Sean's hand and he led him out to the balcony off their room. They looked at the sunset for a bit and while Jack was distracted, Mark got down on one knee and took out the small box form his pocket. It did not take Jack very long to notice Mark position. "Mark… What are you…?" Jack tried to say. "Sean, I love you with all my heart. You have made me a very happy and lucky man. And even though I have made some mistakes the past few months, you have always been there for me whether I knew it or not. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you Sean William Mcloughlin, marry me?" Mark asked.

Jack was a crying mess through out the entire time Mark was talking. He was nodding his head when Mark heard a small yes. He stood up about to put the ring on jacks hand, when Jack threw his arm around him crying out the word yes. "Yes of course I will marry you ya big goober!" He said while Mark put the ring on his finger. The ring he had gotten was a slivery gold with white and red diamonds woven into it. (If you want to see the ring just look at the cover image it is the same ring.) Mark's engagement ring was a simple black band with a single red stone in the middle of it. "Mark I love it." Jack said admiring the ring. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and he used his remote to stop the recording. He kissed Sean's forehead and smiled.

"Do you want to go eat now?" Mark asked. "Yeah I would like that. And after we are done eating I want to call my family and tell them and then we send a text to bob, wade and molly and we can tell them we want to go out for desert, and while we wait for them to come to the hotel we can do a video telling our fan base." Jack said. "I'm okay with that." Mark said as he let go of Jack and got the camera. He grabbed the camera and then remembered what Ken had told him. "Actually Sean, can we wait to do the video until we get back home?" Mark asked. "Yeah sure I'm okay with that too." Jack said.

Mark put the camera away and turned to face Jack, who had a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about?" Mark asked. "Oh I'm just thinking about how much I want to pound that cute ass right now." Jack said walking up to Mark, making him blush a bright red. "But what about dinner?" Mark asked trying to get out of the situation. "Oh you don't have to worry about that, once I'm done with you, you'll be so hungry." Jack said backing Mark up to the wall. He place both of his hands on the sides by Marks head and a knee in between his legs. Jack brought his lips up to Mark's thought and he blew warm air onto it causing Mark to shiver. "But what about out group?" Mark asked in between pants. "They said they would be here in 15 minutes, so we have to be fast." Jack said. "Okay." Mark said giving up. There was no harm in having a quickie, unless someone walks in on them.

Jack pushed Mark down onto the bed and he stripped them of their clothes. "Um, do we have enough lube left?" Mark asked. "I don't really know, let me go check." Jack said. He found the bottle and grimaced. "What's wrong Jack?" Mark asked. "I only have enough if I just prep you, and still that might not be enough…" Jack said. "You wanna do it raw this time?" Mark asked. Just the thought of doing it raw with Jack made him even harder, and it was easy too se that because he was naked.

"Well it seems like you don't mind doing it what so ever, so I'm okay with it as long as you are." Jack said as he climbed back over Mark. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" Mark asked. Jack brought up three fingers up to Mark's mouth. "Put that mouth to work and suck." Jack said. Mark started to suck on the fingers, while Jack rubbed their cocks together. When Jack thought they were wet enough Jack pulled them out of Mark's mouth leaving a strand of saliva on Mark's chin. He smiled and licked it off as he shoved two fingers into Mark. "AAHH!" Mark screamed out as he gripped Sean's shoulders. "You want more?" Jack asked, whispering seductively into Mark's ear. Mark just nodded. Jack pushed the last finger into Mark and started to thrust his fingers in and out hitting Mark's prostate each time. After a few minutes jack was tired of prepping Mark. "I'm sick of prepping you. I need you now." He said as he pulled his fingers out and he slowly entered Mark. "OH GOD SEAN!" Mark moaned out.

"Oh my fucking god. You're so fucking tight." Jack moaned out. He slowly pulled out of Mark and then thrusted back into him quickly. He did this for about 3 minutes then something bad kinda happened. "SHIT! THAT IS SOMETHING I DO NOT NEED TO SAY!" They heard someone yell. They look up and they saw Bob leaving the room. "COME AND GET US WHEN YOUR DONE FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!" They heard Bob yelled then they heard a door slam. "Well, looks like I need to pound you. Hold on for dear life babe." Jack said with a smile. He flipped mark around so his ass was in the air and he just thrusted into him at an alarming rate with no lube. He was moving so hard he was shaking the bed. "AH! SEAN! FUCK!" Mark moaned out. Sean bent over and wrapped his hand around Mark's cock and pumped it to match the pace of his thrusts.

"AAHH! SEAN! I'M GONNA CUM!" Mark moaned out. "Me too." Jack panted. Jack squeezed the base of mark's cock causing him to cum onto the sheets with a moan. Mark's muscles clenched around Jack's cock causing Jack to go over the edge. He came inside of Mark with a loud moan. He pulled out of mark and collapsed on top of him. "Were going to have to get new sheets. I guess we will have to call room services and see if they can come and gives us some sheets while we are away." Jack said. Mark just made a noise. "You wanna take a shower before we go out for desert?" Jack asked. "For Christ sakes Sean, we still have yet to eat the dinner we bought." Mark mumbled. "Well you know that is why we have a hug tub in the bathroom we can both chill in while we eat. Come on, it has jets. Please Mark." Jack asked.

"Fine it's only because I love you." Mark said. "Yay!" Jack said. He got up and went and got the food. He walked into the bathroom and stuck it on the counter. He went over to the large tub and started to fill it up. He walked back out into the bedroom to find Mark in the same place he was when he got off of him. Jack smiled and he gently picked Mark up. "Ow." Mark said. "Sorry love I won't ever do it like that raw again. I promise." Jack said. "You are totally going to be the bottom from now on. Unless we do something kinky or something and we want to change it up, but I don't like being the bottom as much as I like the top." Mark said as Jack put him down into the water. "I am perfectly fine with that." Jack said. He handed Mark his food and he got into the water himself with his food.

They comfortably ate their food in the tub and they washed themselves of the smell of sex. "You ready to go out to the sweets shop now?" Jack asked as they walked out of their room. "Yeah let's go." Mark said. He was excited to start this new adventure in his life as an engaged man. He was excited for this adventure and he had a new desire for jack and a family. But the adventure has just begun.

 **Hello everyone and don't kill me. This is the end of desire. But don't worry! I am going to be uploading a sequel called kiss you slowly and I already have the summary I just have to start writing it you guys just have to wait a few days to get to read it. I had a bunch of fun writing this story and I can not wait to start the second one. Until next time. Enjoy the story. i changed my mind here is the new story now that i have it up. please go and enjoy, s/11465682/1/kissing-you-slowly**


End file.
